Hanging Out Can Lead To Many Things
by Lill5680
Summary: We've known each other since we were kids and have been the closest of friends since we can remember but I got a boner when you were resting on my lap and I'm scared at what you'll think of me now.


Best Friends One-Shot

 **Summary: We've known each other since we were kids and have been the closest of friends since we can remember but I got a boner when you were resting on my lap and I'm scared at what you'll think of me now.**

 **Hanging Out Can Lead To Many Things**

"Levi!" I call out to my best friend who was standing with his other friends about 10 metres away from me. His head turns at the sound of his name and instantly sees me approaching. He turns back to his friends, tells them something, then turns back to me just as starts walking towards me.

"What's up, Eren?"

"I got a new game yesterday; I thought you'd like to try it out with me when you come over this afternoon?" Each afternoon, unless one of us is busy, we go to one of our houses to hang out. It's like an unspoken tradition that we've done ever since we can remember.

"That would be great! What game is it?"

"It's called _Bloodborne_ , it's on the PS4. It looks so cool." I grin to him as I say it and bounce a bit on the spot.

"Hah, ok settle down. I haven't heard of that game before; sounds cool though." The bell rings for last period at that moment and everyone starts making their way to class. "I'll meet you out the front then, see ya." We hug quickly before we both make our way to our last class; unfortunately for me that class just has to be maths: my worst subject and most hated teacher.

I sit through the lesson, just watching the clock the entire time basically, waiting for the bell to ring; signalling the end of the day. Why is it that when you're excited for something to happen, time just seems to drag on forever?

Eventually though, the bell does ring and I'm pretty sure that I did no work what-so-ever; doesn't matter though. I stuff my books and pencil case into my bag and practically sprint to the front of the school to meet with Levi. When I turn the corner to the front I see him waiting there already and I sprint up to him.

"How did you get here so quick?!" I pant as I try and catch my breath.

"My teacher let us pack early so we were ready for the bell; also my class was in the front building." That would explain it. I nod and we continue to make our way to my house, walking since I live fairly close. It's only a 30 minute walk so it's fine.

When we make it to mine, we greet my mum as we walk through the front door and head straight up to my room. I'm lucky enough to have my own small TV in my room along with the PS4 that I had brought with my own money. We take off our bags and leave them next to my door and Levi settles on my bed as I get the game ready.

"Here's the case, you can read through it and see for yourself how cool it looks." I throw Levi the case after I put the disk in and he reads over it, nodding in his own little approval.

"Yeah, it looks like a pretty good game; hopefully it was made well as well." I hum in agreement as I make my way back over to him with the controller in my hand and the game loading on the TV screen. I sit beside him at the head of my bed and lean against the headboard, Levi doing the same beside me.

My TV and bed are set up so that I can see the screen at the end of my bed, being able to lay straight and not turn my head to see the screen. It's pretty convenient honestly.

Levi and my shoulders are squished together as my bed is only a single, but we really don't even care. Other people find it strange how we're both 'guys' and are so close without a whole 'no homo' thing going on. A lot of people have asked us if we're actually together, but we laugh and say that we aren't and are just close friends.

I don't understand how people believe that if you get close to someone, you have to have a sexual relationship with them; I've just never seen the point in it really. Levi and I haven't spoken specifically about it and I'm not entirely sure if he stands on the same point as I do, but I'm sure he'd feel the same as me about it.

I haven't ever actually felt that way about someone; sure I've had my fair share in 'experiences' with myself, but towards other people, I just don't feel it. People talk about getting all fluttery towards someone they 'like' but I've never felt that way.

"Did you want to start the game off, Levi?" I turn my head towards him as I ask and he shakes his head as he replies.

"No, it's alright. You can play first and I'll watch, then we can switch yeah?" I answer 'ok' and press to start the game. I play through for what feels to be about 30 minutes before I ask Levi if he wanted to play now, to which he answered with 'yes'.

Passing the controller to him, he takes it and moves around a bit first. He scoots forward and nudges my legs open so that he can rest between them and against my body. We sit like this a lot of the time when watching a movie or playing games, so it's no big deal – even though our other friends find it weird when they see us.

I place my arms around his middle and hug him to me like usual and he unpauses the game to resume playing. Around ten minutes later my mum knocks on the door and I say that she can come in.

"Did you boys want something to eat?" She asks as she enters, taking a step back when she sees us. I look to Levi to see if he wants something and he nods his head a bit and says 'yes please' to my mum.

"Ok, if you want to pause your game and come downstairs and I'll make you boys something. I'm not bringing your food to you." She smirks and I laugh at her. Levi climbs out of my hold and we make our way downstairs to get something to eat, following behind my mum.

"I'm not that hungry, so did you just want to grab some fruit or something?" I look over my shoulder at Levi while we're going down the stairs to ask him and he once again replies with a nod of his head. We enter the kitchen and I go straight to the fruit bowl where we have some bananas, mandarins and apples.

Levi's been here plenty of times to practically call this place his second home and so he walks right up to the fruit bowl and grabs a mandarin for himself and then proceeds to the cupboard with the cups.

"Did you want a drink, Eren?" He turns to me with one cup in his hand, also holding the mandarin with the same hand, while his other hand is reaching out towards another cup in case I want one.

"Yea, I'll just have a water thanks." He nods and goes about getting us a drink each. I grab an apple and wait for Levi and then we both head back upstairs to continue with the game while we eat.

We sit on my bed like we were before we were disturbed and Levi quickly peels his mandarin, sets it just next to him – in case there is a seed – and resumes playing, taking a piece every now and then. I take bites from my apple as he plays and pass him his drink when he asks for it, putting it back once he's finished.

With the way that we are positioned, Levi is resting not only against my chest, but also my crotch. I've never felt anything towards him, apart from the occasional 'what would it feel like', but with him moving as if he's actually the character – flinching to the side when the character is attacked – he rubs against a certain part of me that I'd prefer to not stir to life at this moment.

Being a teenager is hard; you're raging with all these new hormones and you don't know how to control them properly yet and, unfortunately, the one that needs to be controlled the most, is the one that can get you into trouble the quickest.

I can't help when my 'privates' begin to 'awaken' as Levi continues to unconsciously rub against them. I try thinking of anything else; baby being born, caterpillars being squished, human centipede, but it doesn't work when he continues with a greater fervour.

In the game, he's in the middle of a battle, fighting all the 'bad guys' and when Levi plays, he gets really into it, as he is right now. Flinching and making little noises when he almost gets hit, and grunting when he does get hit. He acts as if he is actually the character and if he doesn't imitate the scene, then he will actually die.

With this mind set, comes even more shuffling against my front, and I can't help becoming tense behind him, my dick most definitely is at least half hard now and I'm glad that he hasn't noticed yet. I'm not the most well-endowed, but I am still growing and what I lack in thickness I make up for, at least a bit, in length.

As Levi continues with his fight scene and with his rubbing against me, I can't help a little moan that comes out the back of my throat and dropping my forehead to his nape. Levi doesn't seem to notice anything, if his lack of reaction is anything to go by, and backs up even more to me when his attacker is swiped at and almost killed.

"Fucking asshole, holy shit! Just die already, what the fuck." Levi yells at the screen, getting way too into it. The guy he is fighting must be of a higher level, maybe a boss of some sort. He's flinching and moving even more now, rubbing against my crotch intensely and I can't help but tighten my hold around him and grab onto the front of his shirt tightly (I had finished my apple and placed it and Levi's mandarin peel in the bin next to my bed).

Levi pauses in his fighting and squirming and yelling and doesn't move, pausing the game after a second and then remaining still. This is it, he's going to notice my practically fully hard dick pressing against his back, and he's going to completely lose his shit and yell at me or just be plain grossed out and then leave and we'll never be the same again.

"Eren?" I remain still behind him and don't make a sound, loosening my fists from his shirt and letting them rest on top of his thighs near his hips. "Are you ok, Eren?"

"I'm sorry. I-I didn't mean to. You were just-" I mumble into his back from where he had leaned forward in his squirming but he cuts me off.

"It's fine. Don't worry about it… do you - do you feel that way about me?" Levi's tone of voice doesn't sound mad or disgusted, just curious and a bit hesitant.

"Uh… no. I just, you were rubbing against me, and I couldn't help it. I'm really, really sorry, Levi." I raise my head from his back and remove my arms from around him, but he stops me, holding onto my hands before they can fully retreat.

"It's ok, Eren. I-I don't mind. At all." He turns around in my lap and sits on his knees between my legs. I'm propped upright against the headboard and so we are face to face now.

"You don't?" He shakes his head. "So you're not grossed out?" A shake again. "Oh… so… um…"

"Is it just because I was moving against you that this happened?" I don't how it feels to have a crush or feel that way about someone, so I'd say so.

"Yeah. I'm sorry, Levi, I don't want you to feel grossed out or weird, please."

"It's fine, I really, really don't mind, but, have you ever actually felt that way about someone? Because I haven't, and I feel really weird about it. I mean, Erwin talks about this guy from his MMA class named Mike, and he doesn't shut up about him. He could talk about anything this guy does and practically swoons over him. I just don't see the big deal about it all, am I broken, Eren? Is something wrong with me?" Levi looks so unsure and scared right now, but he feels exactly the way I feel, I'm not alone.

"Levi, I feel exactly the same, don't worry. I don't understand the whole 'crush' thing either. I've never felt like that for anyone, but I still find people sexually and aesthetically appealing, I don't understand."

"So I'm not alone? Good, I thought something was wrong with me and I was an alien or something. But, I don't feel sexual attraction either. Is, is something actually wrong with me then?"

"No, no I'm sure there's not. We could probably look it up maybe? Google always has the answer to everything." He nods and I lean over to pick up my laptop that I always leave under my bed, in easy reach. My boner has gone down now thankfully, so I don't feel as awkward to have a bulge in my pants with Levi right there.

I open up my laptop, Levi and I now sitting beside each other length ways on my bed, resting against the wall now with our legs crossed and the laptop on my lap, Levi leaning against my shoulder to see properly. I bring up the browser once my laptop turns on and I've logged in and type in the search bar 'I don't feel sexual attraction'.

When the page loads, I give my laptop to Levi so that he can look and choose since we are looking more for him. He clicks the first link on the page that had said 'What does sexual attraction feel like?' which was a question and answer page and we read over it. He hums to himself and nods his head a bit.

"I feel a bit like this person that's asking the question. I can see aesthetic beauty, but I don't understand the whole feeling of it all." He continues to scroll down the page and I think of something to help him with it.

"Do you think about sex?" We're close enough to not be shocked or disgusted in the other for talking about such a thing, even though we've never really talked about it, given our circumstances.

"Well, yeah, but, I don't know. I don't imagine doing it with another person, I guess. I can't exactly explain it. I get off and stuff, but, when I think about actually engaging in sex with another person, it's not entirely a turn off but I just can't exactly get off. It's difficult to explain."

"Hm, well, maybe we should look into what these people are talking about; asexuality. Look that up." He does as I say and goes back to the search page to type in 'asexual'. He clicks on the Wikipedia link and we read through that, understanding more and more about how we both feel with our aromantic-ness and with Levi's asexual-ness.

"Well, that explains a hell of a lot. I guess we're not the only ones then, hey?" He chuckles a bit and I laugh as well, agreeing with him. He moves the laptop off his lap and sets it down in front of his legs instead. "So, now I've figured out who I actually am – asexual and aromantic apparently – I feel much better about it."

"Same, I seriously thought that I was missing out on so much and something was gravely wrong with me, but now I'm much more assured that I am aromantic." We lean against each other's shoulders and practically lean against each other for support, the game still paused in the middle of a fight scene.

Learning about ourselves was great and extremely reassuring for both of us, I'm so glad that we 'came out' unexpectedly to each other, all because I got a boner against Levi's back. Anything can happen I guess.

 **A/N Hey guys! Honestly, I even got surprised at the turn that this actually made, I wasn't planning on making Eren and Levi both aromantic and Levi also asexual, it just happened and honestly, I'm glad it did.**

 **Let me know what you think and if there are any mistakes down in the comments. And I'm extremely sorry if I've done a terrible description of an asexual and aromantic person, I myself am neither of these (I think) so I don't personally know how it feels and had to do my own research.**


End file.
